Secrets
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: Mercades and Sam have a dirty little secret: eachother. And they dont know if they can keep it a secret any longer. Mercades/Sam maybe some Klaine in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What time is it? **

**Lauren: Adventure time? :D**

**Me: Nope**

**Sarah: Party time? :D**

**Me: No**

**Camille: WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**Me: GLEE TIME :D**

**ALL: YAY! :DD**

Ok, this is a little weird. Then again, my life is weird. But this takes home the gold. I'm in a closet, kissing my boyfriend, Sam, at school. Yes, very weird. I stop kissing his "trouty mouth" for a minute and think, why am i keeping this a secret?

"You ok?" Sam asks. I try to look at his face, but its to dark to make out anything. Turn on the light and look him in the eyes. "Why are we doing this?" I ask him. "Kissing?" He asks. "No! I mean kissing _in the closet._"

"Oh.. um, because we want to keep this a secret?" He asks me. I nod, and I hate this "secret" of ours. The worst part is I cant tell my friends where im going when they ask to make plans. In fact, just yesturday, Sam wanted to go to the park, so i was going when Kurt called.

_Flashback..._

I was almost out the door when my phone started ringing. I groaned and looked at my caller ID. Kurt. "Hello?" I answerd. "Mer-Mercades?" "Kurt?" I asked. He sounded like he was crying. "Can you come over, please?" he asked. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Me a-a-and Blaine had our first fight as a couple. He- he- wont talk to me!" Kurt said mid-sob. "Please? I need you and Rachel." I looked outside. Sam was waiting for me in his truck. He waved. I waved back and smiled, almost forgetting about crying Kurt.

I snapped back to reality and held up my pointer finger letting Sam know I needed a minute. "Mercades?" Kurt asked wanting to know if I was still there. "Kurt, I can't." I could here Kurt cry into the phone. "W-w-why?" He asked me. I felt like _I_ was going to cry.

I've never seen Kurt cry like this. Hell, he almost _never_ cries. "Im grounded. I love you though, and I'll be there for you when I see you again. Ok?" My voice cracked, on the verge of crying. "O-ok. I love you to." "Bye Kurt." _"Bye..."_

_End flashback._

"Mercades?" Sam asked. I snapped out of the thought and looked at my boyfriend. "Why are you crying?" I felt my cheeck. It was wet. "S-s-Sam, I cant do this." He grabbed me and held me close. I cried into his shoulder for a bit, and looked at him again.

"I know." He told me "I can hardly keep this a secret to". "Can we- tell the Glee club? Please? If not, I only need to tell Kurt and Rachel. Please, Sam. Im hurting _them_ more than myself." Sam stood there in thought. "Well tell the Glee club if you really need to." he finally told me.

I smiled and hugged him. I cant wait to tell everybody.

**GUESS WHAT**

**Lauren: WHAT?**

**Me: This will have a second chapter!**

**Me&Lauren: EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Sarah and Camille: *sigh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is the second chapter to the story "Secrets"**

**Lauren: That reminds me of the song...**

**Camille&Sarah: IM GONNA GIVE ALL MY SECRETS AWAY :D**

**Me: *punches Lauren in the arm* you see what you do sometimes?**

**ENJOY**

Mercades walked in to Glee club with a huge smile on her face. She couldnt wait to tell everybody today. She walked in and her smile quickly faded. Kurt was sitting alone, far away from Blaine. He looked liked he was going to burst out crying any second. Rachel was hugging him trying to confort him, which didnt seem to be working. Mercades got mad and ran to Blaine.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BOY!" she yelled. Everybody was looking at her, including Kurt. "What?" he asked, a little scared. "Dont you deny it!" Rachel yelled from across the room. She then let go of Kurt and ran over to Blaine.

"Look ladies, it was just a little disagre-" Mercades then slapped Bliane. "Let me tell you something," she said "you hurt Kurt again, and it wont be just _me_ who slaps you." "Mercades!" Kurt yelled, "Dont hurt him!" he then ran to Blaine, (who was lying on the floor) and layed over him. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" Blaine looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldnt have said what i said."

"No," Blaine started "it was my fault. I'm sorry babe." All the girls went "awww" and all the boys went "ewww" when Blaine said 'babe'. Blaine then hugged Kurt tigtly and told him "I love you." which Kurt replied with "I love you too". Kurt then sat down with Blaine and Mercades and Rachel sat next to Kurt.

"thank you." Kurt whisperd to Mercades and Rachel. The bell then rang and Sam came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue." He told there teacher. "Its alright, just sit down." Sam nodded and sat down next to Mercades.

"Well today," told everybody "Were talking about one thing-" he then showed everybody what was one the white boared. "One Republic?" Quinn asked. "Thats right!" told them. "Were doing songs by One Republic all week." "Sweet!" Replied Puck.

"Yeah, I love them!" Tina told everybody. Mike nodded. "Please," Santana started "you probabley only know who they are because of 'The Sorcers Aparentace'" She told Tina. "I know who they are!" Brittany told everybody. "You do?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, they work with the president, right?I mean, they are 'One Republic.'" Everybody just sighed and looked back at . "Anyways, you guys get to choose a partner," at this time Blaine put his arm around Kurt, claming him as his partner. "and sing a One Republic song. Its as simple as that." Everybody nodded and Mercades had the best idea ever.

**CLIFF HANGER.**

**Lauren: NOOOOO**

**Sarah: WHATS HER PLAN!**

**Camille: YEAH!**

**Me: Now it wouldnt be a cliff hanger if I told you, would it?**

**All: *sighs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I've been trying to read this story that took FOREVER to finish. It wasnt even finished yet! **

**Lauren: I hate when that happens!**

**Me: IKR**

**Sarah: Why dont you continue the story yourself?**

**Me: I cant, Sarah.**

**Camille: Why?**

**Me&Lauren: *look at eachother and sigh***

**ENJOY**

**Note: This is Sam singing. **_And this is Mercedes singing._ **Got it? Good.**

Mercedes walked down the hall making sure she was heading for locker 214. Sam was putting his books in his locker when he spotted Mercedes. "Hey." He greeted her. "Hey!" Mercedes greeted him exictidly. "Woah, whats got you so happy?"

"I figured out how to tell everybody!" She told him. "How?" "You remember the assiment? About One Republic?" She asked him. "Yeah..." Sam told her, a little worried about her "plan". "Well, I was thinking that we could sing 'Secrets' and then we could tell everybody!"

Sam paused for a second, thinking. "Are you sure thats a good idea? To tell everybody in _song_?"

"Yes!" Mercedes looked at her boyfriend's expresion. "Sam, if you dont want to..." Mercedes started. "No, no! Thats ok. I'll do it." Sam told her. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

~Glee Club~

Sam walked into Glee club and smiled at Mercedes, who gave him a wave. He smiled and winked at her, and took his seat. "Ok! Lets get started." told everybody. "? Me and Sam would like to share our assiment." nodded and signelled then to come up.

Once they got up, Sam grabbed his guitar and Mercedes waited for him to return. "Me and Sam have a secret that we would like to tell you all, so we thought this would be a good start." She nodded and Sam started to play his guitar.

**I need another story, somethen' to get off my chest.**

**My life is kinda boring, need somethin that I can confess.**

_Till all my sleves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said._

_Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me blink, no_

_I've been on the brink so,__** (both) Tell me what you want to hear.**_

_**Somethin' that'll light thouse ears. Sick of all the insincere.**_

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, dont**_

_**need another perfect lie, don't care if critics ever jump in line.**_

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**__ My God, amazing how we _

_got this far. It's like were chasing all the stars. Whos driving shiny_

_big black cars. __**And I see the news, all the problems that we could**_

_**solve and when a situation rises just write it into an album. **_**Singing it **

**singing it straight to cold, but i dont really like my flow, so, **_**Tell me **_

_**what you want to hear, somethin' that'll light thouse ears, sick of all the **_

_**insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need **_

_**another perfect lie, don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give **_

_**all my secrets away.**__ Oh, got no reason, _**got no shame, **_got no family __**i can **_

_**blame. **__Just dont let me __**dissapear.**_** I'm gonna tell you everything. **_**So tell **_

_**me what you want to hear, somethin' that'll light thouse ears. Sick of all **_

_**insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, dont need **_

_**another perfect lie. Dont care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give**_

_**all my secrets away. So tell me what you want to hear, somethin' that'll**_

_**light thouse ears. Sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all my secrets**_

_**away. This time, dont need another perfect lie, don't care if critics ever**_

_**jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away. All my secrets away...**_

_**all my secrets away...**_

When they were finished, everybody got up and clapped. Mercedes stopped them and held Sam's hand. "What we wanted to tell you was, me and Sam are dating." Everybody was silent. Then, the clapping started again. "I'm happy for you!" Rachel told her friend. Everybody nodded.

Exept Kurt. "Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "I... I cant believe you." Kurt told her. "What?" she asked. "Why?" She then saw tears in his eyes. "When I was _crying_ in the phone, you wernt really grounded, were you?" he asked. Mercedes was silent. "WERE YOU?" he asked again.

"No..." she told him. "What were you doing?" he asked. "...I was going to the park with Sam." Kurt was silent. "He already asked me and..." "I cant believe this.. I thought you cared." He told her. "I do! I was just-" "You thought Sam would get mad at you?" he asked. She nodded.

"And here I thought you were my best friend... I guess I was wrong." Mercedes felt tears go down her cheecks. "Kurt-" "You know what? I _dont _wanna hear it." He then stormed out of the room, his face covered in his face. "KURT, WAIT!" Rachel and Blaine shouted while following him.

Mercedes just stood there speechless.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Lauren: NOOOOOOOOO KURT!**

**Sarah: SO... SAD... *sobs***

**Camille: HOW COULD YOU KYLE?**

**Me: *shrugs***


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I NEED TO EXPLAIN. Its been awhile since i updated- but i have had ALOT of things to do. So, heres the final chapter.**

**Lauren: YAY**

**Sarah: Cant wait to see what happens!**

**Camille: SHUSH! IM READING -_-**

Mercedes walked into Glee club with a sad expression on her face. She looked over to Kurt, who just shook his head and looked away. She sat down next to Rachel. "Is he still mad?" she asked her friend. "Yeah, hes pretty ticked. You need to do something Cedes." Mercedes nodded.

"What should i do?" she asked. "I dont know, you'll think of something." Rachel told her as the bell rang.

Mercedes walked down the hall, mad at herself. She hadnt thought of anything to do to apologize to Kurt. She then thought about what Kurt likes. Music, fashion, Blaine... _Blaine!_ She thought. She than ran over to the said males locker.

"Blaine!" she yelled. He looked over his should and waved. When she finally got over she paused. "Wait, your not mad at me?" she asked. "Nah, Kurt can be over dramatic sometimes. I'm happy for you and Sam." She nodded, happy, because he was the key to getting Kurts trust back.

"Anyways, you needed something?" he asked. She nodded. "Can you help me find out what to do for Kurt?" she asked. "Well, he likes songs. Maybe you should sing something to him." "Well, what song?" He smiled and looked at her. "Try 'Apologize'." he told her.

She nodded, thanked him, and ran off to practice.

Mercedes walked into Glee the next day with a huge smile on her face. She looked over to Kurt and waved. He just rose an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. She shrugged and sat down. "Ok! Lets get started." Mr. Shue told them. Mercedes rose her hand. "Yes Mercedes?" he asked.

"Can i do another song? You know, for extra credit." "Sure, i guess. Come on up." He told her.

She got up to the front of the room and breathed in and out. Blaine nodded at her and gave her a thumbs up. Kurt saw this and smacked his boyfriends arm. "This goes out to Kurt. I know that your still mad, and this song expresses how you feel about me right now. But I-" she stopped to wipe the tear that went down her cheeck. "I miss you. And i hope you can forgive me."

She signalled the band to start. She looked at Kurt, who looked confused.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new - yeah yeah<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>It's too late to apologize, yeah  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-<br>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground__..._

Everyone was silent. Mercedes looked at Kurt who was smiling. "I forgive you." he told her. She smiled, and they both laughed and pulled eachother into a hug. Soon, everyone came to join them in a group hug.

**Well, thats the end.**

**Lauren: What? It cant me over already!**

**Sarah: Dont worry, she'll make another story'**

**Camille: Yay! :D**

**Lauren: Group hug! **

**Me: wait, no, no, no...! **

***everybody squishies me***

**Me: Cant...breath...**


End file.
